bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nektann (Being)
Nektann was a Skakdi Warlord. History Nektann, like all Skakdi, was experimented on by Makuta Spiriah while he was on Zakaz. As a result, he gained an eyebeam power, a limited range of Water powers, and a third power. When a shipment of fresh weapons from Xia was found on a beach of Zakaz, Nektann took the lot and named the weapon after himself, as he was the first to use it. Destiny War Axonn and Brutaka arrived on Zakaz to form a agreement with Nektann and an alliance with all the Skakdi. When they got there they knocked on a door but got attacked by many of the Skakdi's ranks, they got cornered on the beach. They battled and defeated many of the army, but the destroyed an entire building in the process. Soon after they gave themselves away. As a plan Axonn insisted that thy take himself and Brutaka to Nektann. They were thrown onto the warlord's throne of weapons, which were taken from enemies he had downed. Axonn tricked Nektann into believing that he had talked to the other Skakdi Warlords and they agreed to help fight the Brotherhood of Makuta for riches. After hearing that, Nektann agreed to help and fight the Brotherhood. Nektann gathered his army and followed Axonn and Brutaka led them to one of the Southern Islands. There they discovered an entire army of Rahkshi. Axonn and Brutaka left Nektann to search for a unknown location. Nektann and the other Warlords attacked the Rahkshi. The battle was harsh for both sides and numbers were cut down. But the Skakdi managed to cut down their opponents and destroy the Rahkshi Army. Journey's End When Teridax took over, Nektann realized that it would be foolish to try to fight against him and joined the efforts against the Toa and Mata Nui. He was later defeated by Tahu, who melted his armor. The Kingdom Alternate Timeline In the Kingdom alternate reality, Nektann and the Skakdi migrated to the island of Mata Nui when Toa Matoro failed to save the life of Mata Nui and the Matoran Universe began to crumble. Nektann then became a ruling member of the Kingdom's council and represented the Skakdi. Abilities and Traits Like other Skakdi, Nektann has the control over the Elemental Power of Water, but only in conjunction with another Skakdi. He also has a vision power like other Skakdi. Unlike other Skakdi, Nektann appears to be bigger. Tools Nektann's weapon of choice is a Curved Scythe. BIONICLE.com Stats Set Information *Nektann was a 2010 Bionicle Stars Set. He included 14 pieces, including the golden armor that comes exclusivly with him. *Lego chose to name him 'Piraka' to make him seem more familiar for fans as he had not been released before. *Although Nektann is from the Matoran Universe, his head piece is one that was used only for the inhabitants of Bara Magna. The only other character, from the Matoran Universe, to do this was Mata Nui. Appearances *''Destiny War'' - (First Appearance) *''The Kingdom'' - (Not Mentioned by Name) Category:Skakdi Category:Water Category:2010